


You can feel all the knots in your stomach start to untie

by PornyZiallFeels



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys Kissing, M/M, Yoga, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PornyZiallFeels/pseuds/PornyZiallFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall was more the sleep until noon, then roll out of bed and straight onto the couch for some bad television and his favorite cheesy sun chips eaten straight off of his chest sort. While Harry was always up by seven am at the latest and started his day off with a piece of fruit and a jaunty morning jog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can feel all the knots in your stomach start to untie

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something I wrote on my phone during a car ride home. Nothing really special but maybe a nice piece'o'fluff for your reading pleasures?

Harry Styles is sort of a health nut or at least he is compared to his lazy bum best friend and flat mate Niall. They’ve lived together for going on two years now, been friends for six. Niall was more the sleep until noon, then roll out of bed and straight onto the couch for some bad television and his favorite cheesy sun chips eaten straight off of his chest sort. While Harry was always up by seven am at the latest and started his day off with a piece of fruit and a jaunty morning jog who was always yapping Niall’s ear off about calorie intakes and good proteins and trying to get Niall roused into being more active.

“Nothing like building up a good sweat, to get them endorphins flowing.” Harry had said, dressed in his workout clothes and already walking toward the door.

“Can do that just fine from the comfort of me bed…just need to find myself a fit lad and…” He’d trailed off, eyebrows wiggling suggestively and Harry had rolled his eyes and flipped him the bird as he left their flat, headed for his weekly gym date with their good friend Liam who had recently taken up boxing.

He should really know better by now then to try and get Niall interested in exerting himself in any way that didn’t involve bringing food up to his mouth and chewing; it was pretty much a lost cause.

XXX

Once at the gym, Liam asked him if he would spot him while he lifted about 250 lbs. above his head and Harry had happily agreed when midway through a rep of fifteen he spied this abnormally tall bloke with a hot pink mat rolled up under his arm.

“Hey who’s that?” Harry asked, suddenly causing Liam to drop the weight back onto its hooks and sit up, gripping his towel up from a nearby bench he wiped the sweat from his face and followed Harry’s line of vision.

“Oh, that’s just Nick he’s one of the instructors of the gym’s new yoga program. Actually I’ve been meaning to mention it to you because I thought it’d be kind of your thing.” Harry might’ve laughed at that if it hadn’t sounded so accurate, he’s always thought about looking into yoga but either never had the time or the resources but now that their gym was offering classes he was very interested in checking it out.

“Yeah, might be. What about you then?” Liam made a thoughtful face before shaking his head.

“Maybe? I’ve already got quite enough on my plate with boxing and the like but who knows if you like it and hype it well enough I might give it a go.”

“Huh, well maybe I can bribe Tomlinson into attending a few sessions with me you think?” Liam laid back down for another rep of fifteen, but shrugged before lifting the weight.

“He’s probably the most likely out of him, Zayn or Niall I reckon.” Harry shook his curls from side to side in laughter at the thought:

“Niall Horan, doing yoga!”

XXX

 

And that’s how a week later Harry comes home raving about this new yoga class he’s discovered and Niall nods as if he’s listening but really he’s too invested in finding out whether George was going to tell Mindy the truth about sleeping with her twin or if he was going to go through with the wedding (in the lifetime movie he was watching) to be bothered until the same subject seemed to keep coming up in the conversation, or rather _someone_ and he suddenly found himself tuning back into Harry’s long winded conversation, as he paced the space between the living room and kitchen hands flailing excitedly as he went on and on about some bloke named…

“Who’s Nick?” Harry froze mid step, whirling back around to narrow his eyes at the blonde.

“Nick. Grimshaw. The Instructor. Of the Yoga class. You know the one I’ve just been talking about for a good half hour…were you not _listening_?”

“Uh, no? But I am now so…” Harry shook his head, frowning.

“Fuck it, spark notes version:  Nick is amazing and he nearly _blew my mind_ this morning introducing me to the wonderful world of yoga and helped me reach a new level of inner strength and balance and I really can’t wait for next week’s class.” Niall blinked at his friend who somehow managed to say all that in a single breath and was now near panting to make up for it. When he finally seemed to catch his breath he walked over to the couch and plopped down onto it next to the blonde.

“So what’re we watching?” Niall shrugged, deciding not to push this Nick issue any further.

“Not really sure…but that fit chap with the hair yeah he’s George and he’s engaged to Mindy the redhead in the green dress there, but he got pissed the night of his bachelor party and ended up snogging another bloke and shagging her twin sis…” Harry sighed at Niall’s awful choice in television programs and settled in to watch it, bravely stealing a couple of sun chips off the pile on Niall’s chest. The blonde growled, bringing his right hand up to use as a barrier between Harry and his chips and ate using his left.

XXX

From then on it’s always Nick this and Nick that and bladdy blah blah blah and Niall was _not_ jealous he just wished Harry would move on to his next _fixation_ already because that’s just how Harry was, he flitted between hobbies and new interests as often as a high school girl went through a tube of mascara. But for some reason it was taking Harry extra long to move on from this yoga shite and Niall has a sneaky suspicion it was all this Nick arse’s fault.

So against his body’s protests Niall finds himself agreeing to accompany Harry to a session, and maybe just maybe the way Harry’s eyes light up at this, his smile so wide that his dimple was at it’s very deepest (as he practically leapt over the back of their couch where Niall laid per usual to tackle the blonde) would make his decision worth it.

XXX

It’s doesn’t. 

They aren’t even five minutes in and Niall is already ready to quit. His body just isn’t meant to bend in these kinds of ways, but he sees Nick who he was introduced to earlier and who Niall still thinks is a major dick, he was up front resembling a goddamn pretzel and mocking Niall by pointedly looking at him whenever he demonstrated the modified _novice_ poses, which only makes Niall that much more determined to attempt the regular stretches almost throwing his back out completely doing the damn _cobra_.

He’s absolutely mortified when he lets out a yelp towards the end of the session, while trying to hold the _tree pose_ he’s dripping with sweat and smells ripe as hell when he’s brought to his knees, close to tears as he tries to rub his cramping calf. Harry’s at his side in an instant followed by _Dick_ Grimshaw who’s voice drips with disdain as he reminds Niall that he’d told him to stick to the modified poses and even asks him if he’d had a proper stretch before the class began.

Niall thinks the telltale flush to his cheeks gives him away despite his narrowed eyes. Harry apologizes to the rest of the class and bids Nick goodbye as he helps a limping Niall out of the room.

XXX

When they’re home and Niall’s got his leg propped up with an ice pack on it, munching on a bag of crisps and is watching the game when Harry comes in and steals the remote control from him, clicking the tv off. Niall roars in protest until he sees the look on Harry’s face and promptly shuts his mouth.

“You mind explaining what that was all about today?” Niall decides to play dumb.

“What? You’ve been on me about coming to that damn class for weeks.” Harry crosses his arms over his chest, not buying Niall’s act for a minute.

“Ok but why did you insist on overdoing it, it was your _first_ class Niall you didn’t have anything to prove.” Niall rolls his eyes at this and points a finger at the curly topped boy in accusation.

“Oh right with Mr. Origami Nick up front doing the locus crane or whatever and I can barely do that downward fucking dog!” Harry blinked surprised eyes at Niall’s outburst and all at once a smile began to unfurl on the taller boy’s face in realization.

“Wait is that what this was?” Niall threw him a puzzled look.

“Huh?” The taller boy shook his head, curls bouncing as a laugh bubbled up from his churning stomach as he drew his conclusions as to what caused Niall’s weird behavior.

“Oh my god Niall are you _jealous_ of Nick?”

“No, like what?” The blonde sputtered out, sitting up and forgetting the chips he’d dumped onto his chest just moments ago.

“You _are_ , holy…I didn’t believe it when he said something before we left but...” Niall sat there pouting at being found out sure, but also for his fallen snack.

“And like Liam’s hinted to it a couple of times too but I just didn’t think, couldn’t believe …”

“What are ya on about over there Haz?” Niall asked, holding his breath because he knew the answer and he knew that Harry knew it too.

“You’re a little bit in love with me huh?”  And there it was.

“Uh…” Harry grinned, continuing as if Niall had never spoken:

“Yeah you are, you did _yoga_ for me, you don’t even stand to _pee_ sometimes because you’re so lazy but you…I should’ve _known. “_ Finally exhaling a harsh breath Niall shrugged, picking at the arm of the couch where it was fraying a little.

“Yeah well, you’re _you_ and I…” He mumbled into his chest unable to meet Harry’s emerald eyes.

“Me too, I…me too, like _a lot_.” The younger boy confessed in one big rushed breath of his own and now Niall was looking up straight into his green eyes and the smile on his own face could probably light up the whole city.

“Yeah? Oh, well ok.” Niall, stammered, blushing. Harry rolled his eyes.

“Don’t go cross eyed alright.” He warned him and the blonde’s eyebrows screwed up on his forehead adorably in confusion.

“Um, what?”

“When I kiss you, which is right now.” Harry finished, moving forward and pressing a long awaited kiss on the blonde’s mouth.


End file.
